


The True Stans

by MayKing4



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayKing4/pseuds/MayKing4
Summary: The true stans who have stood with Em right from the beginning till today.





	The True Stans

The truth is that we all did not wake up one morning and start following Eminem.So where did the love come from.I would answer this by saying from different angles.Each individual has that particular song of Eminem that brought him or her close to the rap god.Yes!Thats my explanation.In my case,Not Afraid from the album Recovery introduced me to Em and since then it has been my way of life.Listening to Em.


End file.
